


A Willow Deeply Scarred

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry gets a letter from Gringotts five years after the war. What could the goblins want with him? Other than his head that is.





	1. A Summer's Disregard

**Author's Note:**

> This will be about 2-3 chapters long. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Harry had near broken during the war. It had destroyed much of his life and because of it he found himself not really caring about the rest of it. He had become an auror like was to be expected, he had even married Ginny but that had ended in disaster. Now here he was five years after the war in a home left to him by Sirius with nothing else to do. He was still working for the auror’s but now it was mostly as an instructor. He had enough of fighting and teaching was something he really enjoyed. Ever since he and Ginny had split up and he had taken custody of Teddy, his life was complete. He loved the little boy, he loved teaching. He didn’t need anything else and was quite pleased that most people left him alone. Ron and Hermione visited but they were so busy with their twins they didn’t have much time for anything else. Ginny came over every once in awhile to tell him about some new boyfriend, but he saw through it. She was trying to make him jealous but it wouldn't work. He just had no interest in her and no interest in love in general. 

So it was a surprise for him when, one early summer day, he received an owl from Gringotts requesting his presence at the bank. He was nervous at first, looking at the entrance to the great bank. They were probably still angry at him over the whole break in and dragon business. Nevertheless he did indeed walk in and was met with many different looks. Some goblins peered at him with anger, others with envy, and a few seemed to be very pleased or even amused. But he had brought a secret weapon with him this time. A gift of apology one could say. 

He had approached Griphook, one of the goblins he had come to enjoy the presence of. As always, the goblin greeted him with a grin that seemed entirely teeth and then he was led back to a large room were a goblin easily three times his size sat behind a large desk. His fingers curled oddly and his nose large and crooked over thin lips. He took a deep breath before introducing himself, “I am Harry Potter, you asked to see me sir?”

The goblin looked at him with an odd sort of look, “Ah yes, our greatest thief. I am Goblin Lord Cester, tell me Mr. Potter, would you do it again?”

Harry blinked in confusion before thinking it over, “Yes, at the time… there was no other choice. It was needed to stop the war. Without it, we never would have won, and Voldemort would still be alive. The deaths over the years would have been for nothing.”

He was regarded cooly, “Very well, though I am not pleased to know this, your intentions are clear. I must say… it was rather a daring move. You also of course helped point out some… flaws in our defences. However, you created a lot of damage in your wake.”

The wizard winced, “I am willing to pay for all the damages.”

Cester chuckled, “Oh, I bet you are. Despite your act of theft, you are a man of your heart and values. We know this. We will deduct the costs from your accounts. I dare say we need a new dragon as well, but the Romanians have offered us one of their own in exchange, a pretty female named Norberta. I believe you know her?”

Harry looked up and blinked, “Yes sir. I was at her hatching.”

“Indeed. You will help get her here then as she does know you. Now, I believe that is all the business as of today. I’m sure you were brought here for an entirely different reason.”

The wizard nodded and produced the letter, “You sent me this sir.”

Lord Cester took it and read it over then summoned a few documents to his desk. They floated about on unfelt winds and he glanced over them, “Ah yes… a letter was left here for you. Only to be delivered after the war was won.” He grabbed the floating paperwork and handed it to a smaller goblin who bustled out the door to go grab whatever it was. 

Harry smiled softly, “Dumbledore I am guessing, he was always the one to do this sort of thing. Oh sir, I did bring something for you, for the bank really.”

The massive goblin peered down at him, “Oh?”

The wizard nodded and slowly unhooked the scabbard from his belt and pulled the sword from under his robe and set it carefully on his desk, “The Sword of Gryffindor. I would like to gift this back to the bank. Until it is needed once again.”

Lord Cester stared down at the weapon, his eyes wide as he gently picked it up, “This is… one of our own goblin made pieces. To hold it is… a true honor. Thank you Lord Potter,” the sudden use of his title surprised him but he said nothing.

The smaller goblin ran back in holding an envelope and presented it to Harry. He took it and opened it carefully as a seat was brought out for him and he sat down. It seemed the goblins were treating him differently now, and not like a child in need of scolding. Carefully he opened it and took out the letter inside, it was weighted oddly and heavy. As he unfolded it, a key dropped out that he had to catch. 

_ Dear Harry, _

_ My boy, I wish I had been there to see you at your moment of victory. But I knew you could do it. I am sorry my boy, for placing so much on your young shoulders. Truly if there had been another way I would have taken it. It seemed both of us had been destined for a hard life filled with heartbreak and pain. I only hope now that your war is over, that you can begin to enjoy life and take each day with a full heart. Remember Harry, never give up your dreams, but don't drown in them either. _

_ All my love, _

_ Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry lifted the key and frowned at it, what could Dumbledore had left him that he wouldn’t explain it in the letter? He looked at the goblin who was still examining the sword with a gleeful look of awe. 

When he held up the key however the goblin tucked the sword away and took it looking it over, “This belongs to one of the old vaults. I’ll have one of the younger goblins take you down to it. Thank you again Lord Potter. I do believe we will be very good friends.”

The wizard blinked and took the key back before following the smaller goblin down the hall and to a large cart that looked older than the ones they normally used to take people down to vaults. Climbing in he gripped the side ready for the stomach wrenching ride that would await him. He had never been a fan of these carts. His grip tightened as they went careening down the tracks and twisting around corners, looping in full circles, at one point they even did a full upside down loop that had his stomach near lurching and him losing his lunch. It was even more stomach jumping when they slammed to a stop and he toppled forward into the goblin who did not say a word but he could see the gleeful twinkle in his eye. 

Stumbling out he walked to the vault door and let the goblin take the key and unlock it. When the door swung open he was met with an empty vault. Frowning he stepped into it and walked around the vault. Why would Dumbledore leave him an empty vault. He walked around slowly and once he made it to the other side he turned back toward the entrance and froze. All he could see was himself. Staring back at him. Slowly he walked forward and touched his reflection carefully. Slowly his eyes went up and the writing slowly appeared at the top and he smiled. The Mirror of Erised. How long had it been since he had seen this?

He looked at his reflection once more and waited for the reflection to change to his heart's desire. But it didn't. He frowned and looked at it carefully trailing fingers along the cool surface. Then it wasn’t his reflection anymore. The very surface rippled and staring back at him was a man around the same age as him. Long black hair falling to his waist in waves. Pale skin and dressed in clothing he didn’t recognize. They seemed to be old, outdated even. Why would he be seeing this? Carefully he tapped the glass and the eyes shot opened revealing silver orbs that looked at him with such anger and intensity. 

He stumbled back some and pulled out his wand on instinct but the form didn't come at him. He just stayed in the mirror glaring at the other. He didn’t seem to be able to get out of the mirror? But why was he there to begin with? The last time he had seen something like this it was with the stone were it randomly appeared in his pocket. Was the mirror like a cage? Its own dimensional cage? He sighed and just wasn’t sure in the end. But he would find out more when he got it home. He looked at the goblin, “Can I get the mirror delivered to my place?”

The goblin nodded, “We will do that for a small fee yes. Are you ready to go sir?”

Harry nodded and looked to the figure in the glass once more and sighed, following the goblin out the door and up they went. Once back in the office he signed the paperwork and was on his way home. He didn’t like being away from Teddy for long, even if Andromeda did enjoy babysitting the young toddler. He was the last family he had connected to his parents. 

\------

Two weeks had passed since he inherited the Mirror. He had moved it into his study were it was away from Teddy. He didn’t have to instruct anyone new till the next graduation. For now though he was drowning in books. Looking up and trying to find anything related to the mirror and how it was used. He found countless stories of it being stolen and pillaged by muggles and many dying and wasting away in front of the mirror. He managed to even find a small journal by a woman who owned it and catalogued everything she ever saw and when in the mirror. It wasn't until her near last entry that he found something useful.

_ 28.06.1262 _

_ I saw something new. It was something I had never seen before in the mirror. I have spent 97 long years peering into this blasted mirror, using it to live my life to its fullest. Now I am at the end of my days and I had hoped to see nothing but myself within its image. That was not meant to be. I looked within and saw him. He looked like he slept. Stuck in time as well as place. At first I had thought maybe it was some midnight fantasy of mine, a dream I had that was brought to life in the mirror. It wasn’t until he moved that I knew it was no illusion. At first I did not know what to say to this being. I tried talking to him, but he could not hear nor respond. Then I remembered the writing on the top. I used chalk to write out, asking him a single question, ‘who are you’. At first he didn’t respond but in his hand chalk appeared and he wrote back, ‘I am It’s creator’, then he vanished within the mirror itself. I never saw him again, I never saw anything in the mirror again…  _

Harry frowned and looked to the mirror that he had place near a window for the natural light. Slowly he walked over holding a piece of charcoal in his hand. Slowly he stepped in front of the mirror and almost immediately the male appeared, he smiled softly and began to write on the surface of the mirror, ‘Hello, My name is Harry’.

The male tilted his head and rolled his eyes before lifting his own piece of charcoal and wrote back, `I know, I am  Tathor. I have seen you come to the mirror thrice before. The second, you took the stone.’

The wizard frowned, ‘You knew about the stone?’

The man nodded, ‘It was entrusted to me by the one called Albus. He discovered my many years ago. After the death of his lover.’

Harry nodded and finally wrote, ‘Why are you in the mirror?’

He could see the other grin and shaking his head, ‘I was trapped upon the completion of the mirror. I gave myself to its creation. That was a long time ago.’

The wizard nodded but the curiosity got to him, ‘do you regret it?’

The man’s face changed to one of surprise. His silver eyes widening then slowly, a shaking hand lifted and wrote a single word, ‘yes’.

Harry nodded and sighed softly, he could understand regrets. The want and need to correct past mistakes. He slowly began looking at the mirror and frowned touching the intricate designs seeing if he could find an irregularity or maybe see how it was made. He had the creator trapped in its surface. Maybe he could find a way to get him free, he knew how emotionally devastating it was to be trapped or caged. He wouldn’t enjoy it, and certainly couldn’t leave another in that state if he knew about it. 

The wizard stepped back over to the mirror and wrote carefully, ‘How did you make the mirror, maybe if I know how, I can undo it.’

The man paused a moment and wondered how to convey such knowledge in only a few sentences.  The magic of the mirror erased the words written on it quickly so it would be hard to write everything out in that way. But then… the mirror could transport things, from one realm to the other as it had with the chalk, philosopher's stone, and charcoal. Whatever the other held he could to and vice versa. ‘Blank book and writing utensil, look in the mirror and hold them. Will them within the mirror.’

Harry nodded and went over to his desk removing one of the journal’s he had bought for research and a muggle pen. Walking back to the mirror he held them up and closed his eyes. He looked deep into himself and worked to touch his magical core until finally he felt like a great tug pulled at him and his hands felt lighter. The green eyes opened and looked at the male in the mirror who now held the book and pen in his hands. 

This was going to be an interesting summer. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A broken bottle top

It took time for the being within the mirror to finish the task he had asked for him to do. In the meantime, Harry worked on his schedule for the next semester, played and taught Teddy. Despite the constant pressure in the back of his mind, the constant feeling that he could be doing more for the other. It had been a long time since he felt such a drive for something. Ever since the war ended and his life had imploded on itself, he sought to include everything in it he actually wanted to and not what was expected. Ever since then he never really had the drive to seek out something new or to do something unexpected. He lived a normal happy and unadventurous life. But now… it was like something had woken up in him.

Despite knowing he could do nothing until he got the book back from Tathor he still sought to do everything he could in his spare time. From reading up on ancient runes to learning how to create magical items and artifacts. So much went into the creation of even the most simple of things. Now he knew why the Twins were so devoted to their creations if this was how much work they put into them. 

He started small at first, creating his first magical item, a small simple wolf that moved and pounced other toys for Teddy. The little boy had loved it and he had put all he could into creating it. But that was when he had felt the pull. Like a piece of himself had been plucked from within and placed inside the little toy. Was this how the other got trapped in the mirror? He tried to place so much of himself in it that it sucked out everything? It seemed almost dangerous. He knew not everything was made this way. After All there was hundreds of snitches. So there had to be a difference between common magical items and the more powerful artifacts like the small wolf and the mirror. 

Everytime he went to visit the mirror he didn’t see the man. He almost felt empty now he longed to see him. Which was odd because the mirror granted you the sight of your desires.. So where was he? He finally forced himself to forget about the mirror. It would do him no good to obsess over it. The new recruits were going to be graduating soon which meant he would be busy. Teaching young graduates how to be aurors was both fun and annoying. 

A week later found him in the training rooms staring at a line of new recruits. They still taller than him, even despite him being older. They were all smiling and bright, so fresh, so naive. They had no idea what the world was really like. They grew up in an age of peace. Many of them knew a war had not been long ago but they hadn't seen its destruction, the damage it caused to the very core of their society. Who knows, maybe they never will see such carnage but they were here to become prepared for it. 

Slowly he stepped closer, “My name is Auror Potter, I will be your instructor. I am here to teach you how to be an auror, what you will expect, and how to solve issues that come up in your careers. But know this, I stand here today looking at 19 of you, but I don't expect to see even 4 of you pass and move on to become an auror.” He let that sink in as the new recruits seemed confused, “I am sure you are all excellent, good grades, you’ve got dreams and the drive. But this job… it isn’t for most. You have to be able and willing to do what it takes to get the job done.” He looked at each one of them in the eye, “You will see things that will make you have nightmares, it will haunt you, and it may even consume you. You have to know when to subdue and when to kill. This is not for the faint of heart. I offer you a chance to leave, it will not be held against you and know that I find you brave and smart for knowing your own limits.”

He watched as a good handful seemed to be thinking it over and as the first person left a stream of others followed and soon he was only looking at 7. Less than half had stayed after his opening lecture. He nodded, “Alright. Now that we have thinned the herd, welcome to Auror Training.” His grin spreading across his face and without a second thought he began firing spells at them.

Hours later found him collapsing on the couch right outside of his floo. He was brutal and a couple were just as brutal right back. Two being a set of twins that reminded him far too much of the twins. They were vicious and quick on their feet and unlike most twins they knew how to psyphon magic from each other and use it to their advantage. He shuttered, those two would become aurors and he knew they were going to be a nightmare. Grumbling he just laid there, a house elf came by with an ice pack and put it on his back for him and he thanked the small creature. 

“Hard day Harry?”

His head shot up at the soft sweet voice and he met the unblinking cool gaze of one Luna Longbottom ne Lovegood. He smiled at her, “Just a little, new batch of recruits. You look lovely as always Luna and might I say glowing.”

She laughed and stood from were she was sitting her stomach bulging out infront of her. She wore a beautiful robe of soft blue, no shoes, her socks mismatched and her customary radish earrings. Though now she was wearing a woven belt of herbs and… were those chicken feet? She must have noticed her gave because she patted it, “Its to keep the triklarts away from the baby. They like to feed on babies in the womb.”

Harry nodded and slowly sat up properly so that Luna could join him on the couch. “I heard Harry that you are working on a very interesting project.”

“Yeah, the mirror.. Dumbledore left it for me in his will. There is someone trapped in it.”

She nodded, “Its creator. I've never seen the mirror but I have read about it. Mirrors like to trap people. They can lead to other worlds and steal your soul.”

Harry didn’t question her, “Well this mirror has trapped its creator. I was hoping to help him get free.” 

Her pretty blue eyes closed and she traced nimble fingers along her stomach, “I don’t think you can from this side. But maybe… from his side?”

The wizard frowned, “You mean get myself trapped in the mirror?”

“Trapped is one word for it. You always did like a challenge.”

“True, but what if I don’t come back out?”

“That would be a complication.” she shrugged, “Perhaps you shouldn’t then.”

Harry frowned at her, “But didn’t you just say I would have better luck on his side?”

Luna smiled, “Did I? Well it is up to you in the end.”

He felt like glaring at her, she was always so hard to pin down but she had never steered him wrong before, “Say Luna...would you mind watching Teddy for me?”

She looked to him, “Of course, Harry, I would love to, and so would Neville.”

Then feet came running down the stairs and Teddy appeared his hair a bright pink carrying his backpack, “Im packed Aunty Luna!”

The wizards mouth fell open and he felt his forehead hit his palm, “Luna, I love you.” why did he ever question the woman? “You wouldn’t happen to know how to get into a magic mirror would you?”

She seemed to think a moment as Teddy made his way over bouncing happily, “Well… You could always ask it?” Then with that she scooped Teddy up and was through the floo without another word. 

“Ask it? Really…” he groaned and just didn’t want to deal with it tonight. So with a grumble he grabbed his cloak and trudged up the steps to his room and promptly crashed into his bed, his snores echoing moments later, his shoes still on his feet.


	3. And one man's soul

Well he did it. He was in the mirror with the other. It had taken him less than a few days to find the appropriate spell that would send him into the mirror. Apparently wizards used it as a way to spy on others. They transport themselves into mirrors and bounced from mirror to mirror. The only issue was that the reversal spell didn’t work. This wasn’t a mundane mirror, it was a magical one. Now the only way to get out was to solve the riddle of the mirror. The first thing he noticed once he was in the mirror was that it was less a mirror and more of a… wizards space. He was in an office, shelves of books, a desk and chair, a couch and even a cozy fire off to the side. There was doors even. When he stepped up to a door and opened it however there was nothing. Just the same room he had just been in. Exactly the same. Every single door simply led back to the same office. 

But if this was the only room, then were was the other? Why was he alone? He began to look around the office more thoroughly. There was no trap doors, no secret hiding spots. Just what he could see and touch. Grumbling he looked at the books that lined the bookcases. There were so many titles he had never seen, languages he would never understand. They just sat here, but the oddest thing… there was no dust or smudge. Everything was perfect. It seemed so odd. Then again this was a mirror world of sorts so why would there be dust?

Picking up a book he opened it and began to look over the words. But no sooner than he read the first sentence that he found himself dissolving. Pieces of himself melting away like mist being sucked into the book he was holding. He dropped the book but it didn’t stop, everything went black and he felt like he was drifting. Darkness and drifting for hours and days it seemed. He hardly noticed a difference when the darkness began to swirl with different colors until it lightened and he found himself standing in the same office. But this time the man from the mirror was sitting at the desk reading the book that Harry had picked up. 

“Hey there you are.” He walked over but the other didn’t seem to hear him. Nor see him. Harry felt anger bubbling up in his chest and he reached to touch the man but his hand went through the form and slowly it clicked, it was a memory? A memory in a book, in a magic mirror that was also a wizard’s space. But was it a wizard’s space? This seemed more and more confusing the further he stepped into it. So he was stuck in the other’s memory, in his mirror. How did he get out of the memory? 

He wasn't sure so instead he watched. He watched the other read the book, stand, coax the fire more and then summon an elf to bring him the mirror. Harry frowned as he kept watching, he was watching the other work on the mirror. Runes he didn't know drawn in blood over the mirror. Painting it and watching the runes melt further and further into the glass. Blood magic mixed with runes? That was illegal in his era but maybe not in this one. He kept watching, listening to the incantations. It all seemed so real. It was like watching a film. It wasn’t until there was a shattering sound, he turned back and saw the man bent over the shattered remains of various potions. The potions mixed and pulled filling the air with a noxious green smoke. The figure coughed and began to sway. The mirror seemed to start glowing and as the other fell back the mirror seemed to suck him in and the glow vanished. So creating the mirror had been both on purpose and an accident?

That made sense. Many accidents happened. But that also meant fixing the mistake would be even harder. He didn’t recognize any of the potions, nor the rune writing. If this had not been the first attempt there could be even more memories containing more things. The memory swirled and once again he found himself floating in the darkness before reappearing in the office. The book he had opened at his feet. 

“So you found out about the memories I see.”

Green eyes met silver and he stammered a little, “It was more of an accident really. Uhm.. hi?”

The man sighed and shook his head, “You got yourself trapped in here with me. That isn’t very smart. If I don’t know how to leave what makes you think you can?”

Harry shrugged, “Something a friend said,” at the questioning glance he just laughed, “Don’t ask, I never do with her.”

Tathor just rolled his eyes, “Well, your timing couldn’t be better. I found all the memories and information about the creation of the mirror. It took a long time to try and find which books contained the right memories.”

Harry nodded and began to look over the notes, “So they weren’t all potions. Banshee Tears 1 vial, Hype Up 2 viles, Mirror Clean 1 vile.” he frowned, “What is a Hype Up?”

The other smirked, “The original Pepper Up potion. But it turned out to slowly build a toxin in the blood so it became illegal.”

The younger nodded and looked at the runes detailed for the mirror, “None of these runes make sense. I never took runes. So besides the potions, what was different about this mirror experiment compared to the previous ones. Since this one is labeled #7.”

The man frowned and seemed to be thinking over it, “None. Just the potions and then me running into the mirror.”

“Odd. So what happens when all these ingredients and potions mix?”

Another groan, “Nothing good. I was never good at potions. Just like you, I just never got the hang of it. But I know enough to know that the original pepper up was made with Wolfsbane and crushed ashwinder fang, those mixed with banshee tears would be lethal.”  
Harry nodded and patted the other on the shoulder, or would have if his hand didn’t go through him, “What the… your not solid.”

The man blinked, “What do you mean? Nothing here is solid.”

The younger wizard blinked, “Yes it is. I can touch everything here, everything but you.”

“How do you know you're not the one who isn't solid then?”

Green eyes narrowed and sighed as he rubbed his temple, “But why would I not be solid and you are. None of this makes sense.”

Harry was trying his best to figure this out. Not solid, memories, a presence that seemed so real and alive. The swirling emptiness and colors. It was like a pensieve but more. No, it was like a Horcrux. It was just like Riddle’s diary. An entity so real, so human, but it was nothing but memories. Learning from watching or reading the outside. It was a Horcrux and he was stuck in it. Now how did he get out? The last time with Riddle, he had been kicked out after witnessing the memory the other wanted him to see. But this time, he invaded. Harry looked up to meet the silver eyes, “I know what to do.” 

Tathor nodded, “What then?”

Harry looked at him, “Have you… ever killed anyone?”

The other frowned, “Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything. I just… I need to get out of the mirror.”

Tathor snorted at him, “Goodluck with that, but again I ask, what does me killing someone have to do with anything?”

Harry sighed, “I think I know what you did, but in order to confirm it, I have to get out of here.” He walked up to the mirror on their side and looked out at his office. He got himself in with a spell, but what if the spell wasn't even needed? Slowly he reached out like he had before and touched the mirror and gasped as he seemed to melt right through the glass and step through it like a barrier. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him, panting lightly he looked back at the spirit staring at him like he had done the impossible. 

The younger wizard looked at him, “Who did you kill? I want to know.”

The other glared at him and wrote angrily, “What does it matter. I haven’t lied to you. It was so long ago it doesn't matter anymore.”

“It matters to me! I want to know.”

The now known spirit sighed and pressed his head against the mirror on his side and slowly he began to write on the mirror, ~My brother, okay. We fought. He had come to tell me that father was angry I had not come to dinner. I got upset. It happened so fast. In a wave of anger I just… shoved him. He went down the stairs. Snapped his neck. I was still so angry so I just went to my room, I was just so consumed. I buried myself in the mirror. And then…~

Harry sighed, “and then you died too.”

Silver eyes closed, ~I did? I guess… that makes sense. So that makes me what? A trapped spirit.~

The younger shook his head, “No. Your soul split at that moment and merged with the mirror, because in your anger you didn’t regret killing him. You made a Horcrux with the mirror. Your soul piece and I,m guessing your desire to make it work formed it.” He walked over to his table and began going through viles, “You know what that means right?” Looking back.

It means I can’t come back… I will never be free of this mirror.~ The words a little angular from his shaking hand.

Harry nodded, “Yes, it also means that I can’t let you… I can’t let you go on like this.” This was why people wasted away in front of it. It absorbed the magic the more the person tried to use it to see their desires. It couldn’t exist anymore. Picking up an acrid green liquid in a crystal vile he walked over and faced the other, “Tathor… it’s time. I am going to set you free.”

Tears appeared in the liquid silver eyes and he closed them shaking it took him a long time before finally a shaky hand wrote, ~I understand. Thank you… Harry.~

He couldn’t fight his own tears as they appeared. He uncorked the vile and took a deep breath before splashing the mirror with the basilisk venom. The effect was instant. The mirror seemed to shake and then shattered and melted in on itself all at once. The figure in the mirror screamed. This time, Harry could hear it. He could hear the scream in his mind and bounce off the walls of his study. He had to cover his ears as he broke down into sobs. He had wanted so deeply to help the other. But in the end he couldn’t, all he could do was set the poor grieving spirit free. Finally the screaming stopped and the mirror was nothing more than a pile of black twisted scrap. 

It was over.


End file.
